


Worried about you

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Annalise comforts Rosie





	Worried about you

“You’re scared about the transplant going awry?”Annalise asked him 

“What if I never get to see any of my family again?”Beaumont’s voice hitches slightly 

“I know this is scary but you aren’t alone”Annalise says her hand on his back 

“I keep rejecting Slade hoping this would make it feel less real for me”Beaumont mentions 

“He only wants to help you Rosie”Annalise replies 

“I couldn’t ask that from him”Beaumont says to her 

“Let him give you his kidney please”Annalise begged him 

“Did he put you up to this?”Beaumont asked her

“I came here because I was worried sick about you”Annalise explained


End file.
